


Off by a Letter

by Waldo



Series: Five Times the Torchwood Team Ended Up with Ferrets [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: 5 Times, Ferrets, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin:  5 Ways the Torchwood Team ended up with a Ferret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off by a Letter

"We found it!" Owen crowed as he and Gwen and Tosh made their way back into the Hub. They were all soaking wet and giggling like mad.

"Is it raining?" Jack asked as he came out of his office, Ianto close behind. Before they could answer he glanced around, "Where is it?"

All three of them started giggling again, leaning on each other as they struggled for breath.

Owen handed over his backpack. Which was … squirming.

Jack sniffed the air. "You aren't wet with water. What did you get doused in?"

Tosh shrugged as she pulled off her jacket. Jack had to grab her hands to keep her from continuing on and removing her blouse. "I think you can stop there."

Tosh looked at her unbuttoned shirt and snorted. "I suppose I should. Ianto might get jealous," she giggled.

"What," Jack asked again, enunciating to make himself plain, "Were you all doused in. You're… a little off."

"The ship spit at us. Oh! Yes!" Gwen said as if she'd just remembered. "We found the ship you sent us after. We also found… that… that… the other thing."

"The Weevil?" Jack asked curiously, still looking for the six foot tall, snarling alien he'd expected them to return with.

"Oh fuck," Owen whispered eyes wide.

"We were close!" Tosh opined from where she was still studying her own chest.

Ianto took the wiggling backpack from Jack and slowly opened it. A pink nose with long whiskers immediately emerged, followed by beady red eyes behind a dark brown 'mask' of fur. The critter looked around curiously as it tried to wiggle out of the bag.

"That's a weasel," Jack said succinctly.

"I said we were close!" Tosh repeated.

"Actually, sir," Ianto put in as he shoved it back down in the bag and zipped it back up, "It's a polecat."

"Close enough!" Owen insisted.

Jack nodded at the wiggling backpack, "And now it's your problem, Ianto. I'm putting these three through decontamination."


End file.
